


Drpepper... Cum?  (Felix x Locus)

by Albme94



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: I dont know..., M/M, drpepper, its sort of cute, lolix, lots of cum and faps, omg why, sorrynotsorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 04:07:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8356552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albme94/pseuds/Albme94
Summary: Felix loves drpepper. He thinks that if he drinks much of it his sperm will taste like it.He takes a diet of only drpepper for a month, Locus don't know why he only drinks Dr pepper and doesn't consume food.





	

Felix loves drpepper. He thinks that if he drinks much of it his sperm will taste like it.

He takes a diet of only drpepper for a month, Locus don't know why he only drinks Dr pepper and doesn't consume food.

Until Felix  (after a month of not fapping)  
Faps and yells out in excitement; Locus comes in to see Felix's face and torso splattered with his own Cum. 

"Locs! I knew it!! I knew it would work!" He licked his fingers. Locus made a face "...what worked? " he was curious but feared the answer.

"If I just drank drpepper long enough! --" he swiped up some and sucked on his finger before continuing "-- it would taste like it!! I've waited a -month- to fap a-and now-" he leaned back "it was all worth it."

He was so smug he forgot he had his dick out, Locus just stared at the fully erect penis; dripping Cum beads.

"..." Locus was intrigued, he moved forward "so you haven't eaten anything or drinken anything but drpepper? "  
He said as he got on his knees before Felix's dick.  
"Nope." Felix still had his eyes closed.  
"Interesting."

Felix's eyes shot open as Locus took him in whole, soft 'mmh ' came from Locus mouth.  
After just a few ups and downs;  Felix came in Locus mouth, he swallowed.

Felix's eyes widened; Locus pulled off, saliva and Cum dripped from the twitching member and Locus lips.

"F-fuck ~"  
Locus wipped his mouth "Drpepper"  
And walked off.  
Felix layed there "Wha-?"

The end

**Author's Note:**

> .... I. . I don't know..


End file.
